


Taking Advantage of the Maknae

by Lemonykitten



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/pseuds/Lemonykitten
Summary: Honestly, who can resist the cute, sweet, sexy and charismatic Zelo? Nobody. That's who. And now that he's 18, his hyungs have decided that he's fair game.Oneshot series featuring Junhong and some dubious consent. Also has mentions of ot6.





	1. The First Time

I lay, stomach down, on the cool wooden floor, the fan behind me ghosting air over my body. The weather outside was beyond hot. I'm pretty sure the birds were cooking in their nests. The most I could stand to wear was a tank top and a pair of shorts.

I wiped the sweat from my face with an arm and glanced between the art book I had open and my own drawing in front of me, trying to get the lines to look like the example in the book. I still wasn't very good, but Yongguk-hyung told me to keep practicing because I had 'potential.' I smiled, thinking about my favorite hyung and enjoying drawing, until I felt strong hands kneading into the flesh of my butt. It could only be one person; everyone else was out of the dorm.

“Himchan-hyung,” I whined, squirming under his touch, “Stop it...”

“Why?” he asked quietly, giving a rough squeeze and making me whimper, “You like it.”

“No I don't, it's weird!” I denied, ignoring the growing heat and discomfort below my stomach.

Himchan-hyung's hands slid up inside my shirt, massaging my back and I let out a sigh. That part definitely felt good. I was still sore from practice. My breath hitched, though, when his hands slid lower, slipping under my shorts and kneading my overly-sensitive rear end once more.

“It's not nice to lie, Junhongie,” my hyung growled softly.

“I'm n-not,” I panted desperately, trying to wriggle away from him.

My efforts to escape only succeeded in working my shorts further off my hips, giving my aggressive hyung access to more of my skin. I felt his lips on my lower back, kissing and biting, as his hands continued groping, rubbing and squeezing. I shivered and gave a little hiccup, trying to catch my breath through the riot of emotions and sensations I was currently feeling. Himchan-hyung chuckled darkly.

“You're so cute, Junhong,” he said, kissing lower down my spine.

“Hyung, this is weird. Stop it,” I whined again, “We're both men!”

“If you weren't a man, Junhong, I wouldn't want you,” Himchan-hyung stated seriously, his hands stilling for a moment.

I pondered what this meant for a moment until I felt something hot and wet gliding across my crevice. _He was... licking me?_ Against my will, a strange noise made its way out of my mouth and I heard my hyung laugh again.

“Moaning already, Jellobaby? I haven't even gotten to the good part yet,” another hot, wet stripe moved along my skin, deeper this time and, for a moment, I forgot to breathe.

It was so wrong; wrong and strange and embarrassing, but god did it feel good. I didn't even realize I was moving my hips up towards him until he pulled my shorts down to my knees, murmuring praise that I only half heard. My head was swimming. And then his tongue was actually on my most intimate of places. It should have been horrible and disgusting, but I let out another of those strange sounds, my back arching and my body shaking.

“Attaboy,” Himchan-hyung murmured behind me, spreading my cheeks wider so that he could press more of his tongue against me.

I trembled beneath him, panting, trying to understand how my manhood had gotten so hard, so quickly. DAMN whatever Himchan-hyung was doing, it felt so good.

“W-we sh-shouldn't,” I managed to let out breathily, my body not obeying my commands and continuing to arch up against my hyung's touch.

“I know. That just make me want it more,” he replied, pressing his tongue down hard.

I moaned louder because _holy fuck I think it just went inside of me._ My hands scrambled for something to grab onto, crumpling my drawings into balls in my fists. When Himchan-hyung finally pulled his mouth away, I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or not. My erection ached and my whole body was shaking. After a moment, I felt something gently prodding at my entrance.

“Hyung, what are you...?” my sentence stopped when that something slid all the way inside me.

“I'm stretching you,” my hyung explained, although I didn't (or couldn't) understand what he meant.

I took a guess and decided that he had slid a finger inside of me. I shuddered as he began pumping it in and out, alternating between whimpering and moaning. It was weird and gross and still, somehow, so fucking amazing. I was past wanting him to stop, no matter how wrong it was.

I winced and hissed in pain as a second finger slid in beside the first. My legs naturally parted and I whimpered again.

“Easy, Junhongie,” Himchan-hyung said, gently kissing my cheeks and lower thighs, “Easy, we're getting close.”

“B-but, hyung, I- ugh!” My body shook again as he pressed in hard and I made a sort of mewling sound.

“You're doing good baby, almost there. Just one more finger and you'll be ready.”

_Ready for what?_ I wondered, before the promised third finger filled me, stretching me open.

“H-hyung,” I moaned out, my face pressed to the floor.

“I know, baby, I know. Be patient,” he told me, moving his fingers inside me.

Suddenly, a starburst of pleasure so intense is was almost painful shot through me and I cursed loudly, scrunching my eyes closed. Himchan-hyung laughed quietly.

“There it is. Now you're ready.”

My eyes snapped open when I heard the sound of his belt buckle and zipper coming undone. I looked over my shoulder and he was spitting into his hand. I started to panic. _I can't do this, WE couldn't possibly be doing this. Himchan-hyung wouldn't..._ Pressure on my entrance interrupted my thoughts and something much, much bigger than his fingers slipped inside of me. My hyung let out a low, guttural moan as I whimpered and tried to squirm away. Strong hands on my hips held me in place.

“Easy, easy, don't fight me or it'll hurt more,” Himchan-hyung said, panting a little, “Just relax. It'll feel good again soon, I promise.”

I yelped as he slid farther inside of me. _Gods, he's so big! It hurts so much. ___

__“Hyung,” I said again, feeling the hot sting of tears in my eyes._ _

__Hands gently rubbed my hips and the muscles of my lower back as he pushed all the way in. I couldn't believe how wide I was stretched. I cursed again, panting for breath. Himchan-hyung moved my legs and pulled me up so that I was part way on my knees, my hips up in the air. I whined again, although I'm not certain I managed any actual words. I felt him slide out a little and then push back in. It hurt, but there was something underneath the pain. Each time he pulled out and slid back in, it hurt less._ _

__Next thing I knew, I was moaning again, Himchan-hyung thrusting into me with a quick rhythm. The sound of out skin slapping together filled the room. Himchan-hyung cursed above me, shifting his position slightly and lifting my hips higher._ _

__“Fuck, you feel so good, Junhong,” my hyung groaned, thrusting harder, “So fucking tight.”_ _

__I was beyond words, so I simply moaned louder, arching my back and moving along with his rhythm. He began moving faster and thrusting harder, the rhythm no longer as steady as it was before. Himchan-hyung moaned loudly and then a hand was wrapping around my member, stroking me roughly. Something hot coiled deep inside of me and then my world exploded into pleasure, ropes of white wetness hitting the floor beneath me. Himchan-hyung's voice echoed mine and he stilled._ _

__For a moment, the sounds of our labored breathing and the fan wafting in the corner were the only things that broke the silence of the dorm. Then, Himchan-hyung pulled out of me and lowered my body onto my side. I was shaking all over._ _

__“Damn,” he said softly, “I didn't mean to cum inside you. You just squeezed me so tight when you finished, I couldn't help it.”_ _

__He chuckled quietly, before zipping up his pants and buckling his belt._ _

__“I'll get you a towel,” he said, kissing my thigh sweetly before standing and heading off to the bathroom._ _

___I can't believe I just had sex with Himchan-hyung. I can't believe Himchan-hyung was my first._ I thought, dazed, confused and satisfied. I'd never cum so hard in my life._ _

__Little did I know that these experiences were just beginning. _Is this what it means to finally be 18?__ _


	2. Another First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Junhong and Bottom!Youngjae

I was dreaming; dreaming about warmth and this intense, tingling, pleasurable sensation filling me up and making my breath heave. I'm not sure what convinced me to start swimming groggily towards wakefulness, but the closer I got to being awake, the more intense that pleasure became. I blinked up at the bottom of the bunk above me and then let out a small sound as something hot and wet completely engulfed my manhood. A soft chuckle brought my mind back from where ever it had just gone as that hot wetness retreated.

“It's about time you woke up. Guess that means you're ready.”

I frowned, trying to understand what I was hearing, and then Youngjae-hyung crawled over me. My eyes went wide, staring at him. Youngjae-hyung was completely naked, his member just as hard as mine. His lips were wet and glistening.

“Hyung, what are you-” I started to ask, but he put a finger to my lips and gently shushed me.

I watched him lift up slightly and gasped when he touched my manhood again. My eyes shot wide once more when I finally realized, as the pressure around my member increased, that Youngjae-hyung was piercing himself on me. I huffed quietly as my hyung threw his head back and moaned, settling on top of me completely.

“Damn, you're big, baby boy,” he almost whispered, “Bigger than any of the others.”

I grabbed his thighs, trying to make him not move. “H-hyung, stop. We can't do this...”

“Yes, we can,” he gasped back, rotating his hips in a way that made my head spin, “The other members haven't touched me in weeks. I need this, Junhong-ah. I need this.”

I squeezed his thighs and shuddered, making a deep sound in the back of my throat that I'd never heard before. Youngjae-hyung gasped above me, his head back again. He ran his hands along his bare torso and I could only watch, I was so beyond reason. As the pleasure built inside of me, my hips jerked against my will. My hyung let out a loud yelp and then a shaky laugh.

“That's it, sweetheart, just like that,” he ground down against me and we groaned together, “Do it again? Please?”

I gripped his thighs tightly, my body shuddering, “But, I, hyung-”

He lifted his hips and my eyes fluttered closed, low groans leaving us both as he dragged himself back down. I panted, sliding my hands up his thighs to grip those slim hips thinking _His skin is so soft._ My own hips jerked again and my hyung whimpered above me. It felt so good. It was hot and tight and the sounds that spilled from both our mouths had my heart pounding so hard I was almost afraid it would jump right out of my chest.

This time, I moved my hips on purpose, gripping Youngjae-hyung's hips tightly. He moaned above me, letting soft words of encouragement fall from his lips. As I moved, my hyung moved as well, meeting each thrust. My breaths came out in heavy pants as I snapped my hips up harder, causing us both to softly yelp.

“Fuck, baby, do that again,” Youngjae-hyung groaned, leaning forward and resting his hands on my chest, “Do that again...”

I wet my lips with my tongue and snapped my hips up again, grunting softly. _Damn, it feels good when I do that. I can't believe I'm really doing this...._ Youngjae-hyung continued moving against me, rocking his hips as I thrust upwards. It felt good, but I didn't feel that building pressure like I did when I was with Himchan-hyung. _Why did I think of him just now?_

“Hold on, let's change this up a little bit. I need a new position,” Youngjae-hyung said, startling me slightly.

“Huh?” was all I managed to reply.

Youngjae-hyung just smiled at me and then pulled himself up from my lap.

“Roll over onto your side, baby boy,” he coached me.

I did as he asked, but still suggested softly, “Hyung, maybe we should just stop...”

“Not yet,” Youngjae-hyung said firmly, shaking his head as he lay down in front of me, “Please, not yet. I'm almost there.”

He pulled one of my arms underneath his head and then reached between his legs to find my manhood again, once more pressing it inside himself. My free hand gripped his hip and I buried my face in his hair. _This is so wrong. Why am I enjoying this so much?_

“Okay, baby boy, you're up. Time to move.”

The bunk-bed creaked as I complied, pulling out and then pressing back into him. I panted into Youngjae-hyung's hair as he whimpered with each thrust. I began moving faster, looking for that hot pressure I had felt with Himchan-hyung. As Youngjae-hyung moved against me, moaning my name into the pillow, I began to feel it.

“Oh, fuck, baby boy, I'm so close,” Youngjae-hyung groaned, “Just... just a little bit faster?”

“O-okay,” I managed to reply, putting on a last little burst of speed.

Youngjae-hyung's moans got louder and it started getting harder for me to keep up my rhythm. My slender hyung gave a final near-shriek, the muscles around my thickness tightening almost painfully. I let out a yelp and felt myself cum inside of him, my muscles jerking sporadically. We lay there, panting, until Youngjae-hyung began to chuckle.

“Damn. You sure that was your first time, Junhongie?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder with glazed eyes and a sly grin.

I could feel my cheeks start to flush, so I buried my face into his hair, wrapping my arms around his slender frame. _That was my first time. I'd lost two different kinds of virginity in as many weeks. And both to one of my hyungs. Was this going to keep happening? Did I kind of want it to?_

_Maybe._


	3. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Daehyun and Bottom!Junhong

My eyes drooped as I fought to stay awake long enough to finish the laundry. Sometimes I hated the fact that this was the job of the maknae. I huffed, pressing the 'start' button on the dryer and then sinking down to sit on the floor beside it. I was so tired and my body ached. We were preparing for yet another comeback and it was taking its toll on me. It didn't help, either, that Youngjae-hyung would sometimes sneak into my bed and wake me for what he called “another night of pleasure.” Sure, it felt amazing, but it was still weird. _Why are my hyungs so strange?_

One good thing about being in charge of laundry was that said hyungs rarely ventured into this small, cramped space where I now slumped. That fact was even better since lack of sleep was making us all grouchy and snappish. I let out a long, loud yawn and leaned my face against the running dryer, letting the sounds from it and the washer lull me. My eyes drooped again and I began to doze, enjoying the peace and quiet.

I'm not sure how long I slept, but I woke to a hand gently stroking my cheek. I lifted my tired eyes up to take in an obviously drunk Daehyun. He was listing slightly to one side and his eyes were glazed. The reek of soju hung around him like a cloud.

“Hyung,” I said, my voice cracking slightly.

“You're so pretty when you sleep, Junhongie,” he murmured, slurring a little.

A warning sounded in the back of my sleep addled mind and I tried to stand, but he crowded further into my space, leaving me trapped on the floor, face-to-face with his belt buckle. His hand continued caressing my cheek, his thumb running across my lower lip. My heart beat heavily in my chest. Part of me was thinking _Not again,_ but another part, a secret part that I tried to hide and ignore, wondered what exactly my hyung planned to do to me, and whether I was going to like it as much as I had with Himchan-hyung and Youngjae-hyung.

“Pretty Junhong and his pretty mouth,” my hyung said in a sing-song tone of voice, chuckling darkly.

My heart hammered in my chest and when Daehyun-hyung reached for his belt, easily sliding it out of the buckle and unbuttoning his pants.

“Do you know how to use that pretty mouth, Junhongie?” He asked, reaching into his pants, “Hm? I bet you'd be damn good at it, baby boy.”

My heart continued to beat wildly, half in fear, half in anticipation. _I've never even had to look at one before. Use my mouth?_ My eyes went wide as I remembered the bright, white-hot heat that had first woken me from my sleep all those weeks ago and how Youngjae-hyung's lips had been wet and glistening. _No way. There is no WAY he actually wants me to-_

My fears were confirmed when Daehyun-hyung drew his hardening length from his pants and pressed the tip against my lips. The skin was soft, the scent heady. My vision swirled for a moment, as though I were dizzy or drunk. He rubbed it gently across my lower lip, tempting me to poke out my tongue for a curious taste. It was salty and strange, but not entirely unpleasant.

“That's it, cutie,” he cooed, swaying slightly, “Open up, now.”

I hesitated and Daehyun-hyung gripped my hair tightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to get my attention, widen my eyes and make my stomach do a little flipflop.

“Come on, baby, don't be such a tease,” he growled softly, pressing the warm flesh harder against my lips, “Open up.”

His hand tightened in my hair a little more and I let out a small whimper, opening my mouth. He slid inside and let out a groan, releasing my hair, petting me gently instead. The whole situation felt surreal, more so than with my other hyungs. His shaft was velvety and warm as it slid across my tongue. _This... isn't so bad..._ I leaned my head forward, scooting slightly towards him, curious for more of this alien sensation. Above me, Daehyun-hyung gave a hum of approval.

I lifted my hands and rested them on his hips, experimentally rolling my tongue around the hard flesh slowly moving in and out of my mouth. Daehyun-hyung continued petting my head and murmuring half-coherent encouragement. Something tightened low in my gut and I could feel myself responding, growing hard and heavy. I whimpered again, slightly muffled by my hyung's thrusting thickness, letting one of my hands drop to rub against myself through my sweatpants.

“You like it that much, Junie?” Daehyun-hyung said. I looked up at him and found him watching me, his glazed eyes now bright, “You like it so much, you have to touch yourself?”

I closed my eyes and pressed harder on myself, moaning around his heated thickness. I could feel Daehyun-hyung shudder, his fingers gripping my hair again. He was panting, swearing softly between each breath. I was surprised by myself when he pulled out of my mouth and I actually whined.

_What the hell, Junhong?_ I tried scolding myself, but Daehyun-hyung was pulling me up off the floor and bending me over the still-slushing washing machine. My sweatpants and boxers slid easily to the floor and I felt damp fingers press against my entrance.

It was just as strange as when Himchan-hyung had touched me, but this time I knew what to expect. I arched my back and moaned as those fingers slid inside me, one by one, until there were three stretching me open. My mind reeled; my heart hammered in my chest, threatening to burst. I gasped for breath when he pulled his hand away, then practically yelped as he entered me, hard and fast. I shuddered. _He's shorter than Himchan-hyung, but so much thicker._ I whimpered softly as he gently massaged my hips and lower back.

“Easy, baby, take it easy,” he murmured, lifting my shirt to place soft kisses on my back, “Just relax. Take slow, deep breaths. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone in so fast...”

I listened to his words and made myself breath, the air in the laundry room warm and damp. The scent of detergent and heat lingered around us. After a moment, the burning pain dulled to a now-familiar ache. I whined softly and moved my hips, letting my hyung know that I was okay; I was ready.

I shuddered as he slowly pulled himself out and then sank back in. Our moans mingled, nearly drowned out by the sounds of the running washer and dryer. I arched back against him, meeting his slow and steady thrusts, dropping my head onto my forearms. Fire raced through my veins, making me gasp for breath.

I shocked myself again, when I whimpered “Hyung... f-faster...”

I could hear a dark chuckle behind me as Daehyun-hyung's thrusts sped up, hitting harder and deeper. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, my hyung groaning behind me.

“You like that, baby?” Daehyun-hyung asked, giving one of my buttcheeks a hard squeeze, “Tell me you like it.”

I groaned and managed to mumble out, “Y-yes... I.. I like it...”

Daehyun-hyung gave a deep, guttural moan at my confession, clearly enjoying the praise. He shifted his angle slightly and a sharp burst of pleasure lanced through me, making me cry out. I would have fallen to my knees if my hyung hadn't been holding me up. I gasped for breath as he gave a small, proud laugh.

“That feel good, Junie? Huh?” He asked, clearly expecting an answer.

“Y-yeah,” I whimpered, my legs feeling like jelly, “It feels... so good.”

He slowed his pace slightly, making me whine, before saying hungrily, “Want me to do it again?”

“Yes,” I gasped, “Please... Please do it again...”

Daehyun-hyung slammed into me, hitting that spot inside that sent another lightning spark of pleasure shooting through me and I cried out again, the tightness in my gut spilling over into my release. I could hear my hyung groan behind me, his rhythm turning sporadic and shuddery. A few thrusts later, I felt him release inside of me; the sensation was strange, but oddly satisfying. We both sank to the floor gasping for breath. I hissed at the cold temperature of the tile floor on my bare skin and Daehyun-hyung reached out to gently pet me.

“You okay, baby boy?” He asked softly, still puffing for breath, “Did I hurt you?”

I thought about it for a moment, my backside already starting to ache even through the veil of pleasure and exhaustion. I winced slightly and looked at him bashfully.

“A little,” I answered him honestly.

He frowned and sighed, “Shit, I'm sorry Junhong.”

“Its... It's okay,” I said reassuringly, giving him a soft, shy smile, “Just be a little more gentle next time, okay?”

He started to nod and then stopped, a wicked grin spreading across his face, “Next time?”

I could feel my face turn red and I looked away from him, instead focusing on getting my pants back on.

_Dammit, Junhong, now look what you did. Guess this isn't just some passing phase. What next?_


	4. A Dumb Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun decides it would be funny to leave Jongup and Zelo home alone with an aphrodisiac-laced bottle of tea.

It was quiet in the dorm when I woke up from my nap, and I took a moment to enjoy it. I love my hyungs, but sometimes they can get way too noisy. A little peace now and then was a treat. After a few minutes, I stretched and finally climbed out of bed, shuffling my way down the hall to the kitchen. Jongup-hyung was there, drinking a bottle of some kind of dark liquid.

“Hey Guppie-hyung,” I greeted him, “Whatchya got there?”

“Some kind of tea thing. Daehyun-hyung gave it to me. Said he didn't like it,” He replied as I sat down beside him at the table.

“Really?” I said, surprised, “I thought Daehyun-hyung could eat or drink anything.”

“Apparently not,” Jongup-hyung relied dryly, taking another drink, “It does kind of have a weird aftertaste.”

“Huh. Can I try?”

“Sure.”

He handed over the bottle and I took a swallow. The tea was good, but Jongup-hyung was right, there was a strange aftertaste. I took another drink, focusing on that weird flavor. It was almost bitter, like the taste left in your mouth after you swallow a pill. 

“It's gross, but the tea's good, so...” Jongup-hyung shrugged.

I nodded in agreement and took one last swallow before handing it back.

“So, where did everyone go?” I asked, looking out into the empty living room.

“Some kind of festival thing over in Gangnam. They said they'd be back around 8.”

He took a last long drink from the bottle and then handed it back to me, “Here, you can have the rest. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and wash my hair.”

I happily accepted the bottle and downed the rest of the liquid in one big gulp as Jongup-hyung walked away. _Okay, time for food. And maybe some milk to get that weird taste out of my mouth._

I was halfway through my peanut butter and jelly sandwich when I started feeling... strange. My vision blurred out for a second, and I got really dizzy and a little light-headed. Then, my skin started to feel hot and my breath started to come out in soft, quick puffs. Finally, I felt a tightness in my gut and realized, alarmingly, that my manhood was almost painfully hard. I stood on wobbly legs, although I'm not sure what I intended to do. At that moment, Jongup-hyung came back, his bare torso damp from the shower. He, too, looked unsteady on his feet. His face was flushed and his eyes were out of focus. 

“Junie?” He said, sounding scared and reaching out to me, “I think... I think I'm sick or something...”

I put my hands out and caught him before he could fall, pulling him against me. We both took shuddering breaths at the contact, and Jongup-hyung made a soft, whimpering sound. That sound made my manhood jerk, hard, and I tightened my grip on my hyung a little, to make him do it again. He obliged and then pressed the whole front of his shivering body against mine. He was almost as hard as I was. I swallowed roughly, looking down into his face. _Wow, how did I never notice that Jongup-hyung was so... beautiful?_

As I watched him, Jongup-hyung tilted his head back a little, exposing the sharp angles of his jaw and neck, and licked his lips. 

Fire raced through my veins at the sight, and I whispered in a hoarse voice, “Do that again.”

He locked gazes with me, his pupils blown so wide that his eyes almost looked black. He swallowed hard, then very slowly licked his lips again. His fingers gripped my shirt tightly as I slid my hands down his back, tracing the well defined muscles there. Jongup-hyung shivered under my touch, his mouth dropped open, almost panting. Fascinated, I leaned my head forward and traced his lower lip with my own tongue, reveling in the salty-sweet taste of his skin. Jongup-hyung moaned into my mouth, grinding his hips against me. 

Suddenly, he tangled his fingers in my hair and crashed his mouth against mine, what should have been a kiss quickly dissolving in a fight for dominance. I was bigger and stronger, though, and I backed him up against the kitchen counter, almost crushing him against myself until he stopped fighting, going pliant under my hands and lips, letting me plunder his mouth. We moaned and sighed against each other, Jongup-hyung's fingers slipping under the neck of my shirt and digging nails into my back. I let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a yelp, breaking away from him.

Jongup-hyung just stood there, leaning heavily against the counter, quivering. As I watched him, he moved his hand, running over his muscled abdomen and then dipping lower, keening quietly as he cupped his manhood in his own hand. My mouth was practically watering with a hunger I barely understood. I jerked my shirt over my head and threw it aside, almost lunging back in to claim Jongup-hyung's mouth again. 

The sensation of our bare chests pressed together was almost electric. We sighed and moaned, writhing against each other. The sound of zippers going down barely registered in my mind, until Jongup-hyung's hand wrapped about my manhood, stealing my breath for a moment. I looked down to see him stroking us both with one hand, pressing them tightly together. The familiar tight heat coiled low in my gut.

“Hyung, I-” I whimpered softly.

“Me too,” he gasped in reply.

Our release took us then, wet, white ropes coating our stomachs. We both panted heavily, shaking where we stood; the world around us seemed to be spinning. Then Jongup-hyung shook his head, letting go of our still hard, leaking members.

“It's not enough,” he said, sounding desperate, “I need more.”

He turned and let his jeans fall from his hips, leaving himself bare in front of me as he bent over the counter.

“Please,” Jongup-hyung begged.

I swallowed hard, reaching out to caress his firm cheeks with both hands. He moaned again at my touch, back arching. I searched quickly through my foggy memories, trying to remember how Himchan-hyung and Daehyun-hyung had done this. I licked my lips and dropped to one knee, spreading Jongup-hyung's cheeks with my hand. I pressed my mouth against his entrance, shuddering at the low keening sound he made as I lapped at the tender skin until it was nearly dripping wet. Then, remembering the delicious pressure from previous experiences, I slid a finger inside of him. His hips rocked back.

“More,” Jongup-hyung moaned, “M-more...”

I slid in a second finger and the sound that came out of my hyung's throat was filthy. My mouth dropped open, and I slid the two fingers in and out, forcing that sound out of him again and again. I reached down and stroked myself in time, fire filling my veins.

“J-junie, please,” Jongup-hyung begged again, “Please, please, please...”

He trailed off as I slid a third finger inside of him, gasping for breath. I grinned.

“Please, what, Guppie-hyung?” I asked him innocently, pushing my fingers deep inside.

Jongup-hyung groaned low in his throat before answering, “Please, just fuck me!”

I pulled my fingers away and stood, trying to stay steady on my feet. My head was reeling, and my heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. I took my thickness and pressed it inside of him, our voices lifting in unison. _FUCK, that feels so good..._ I gripped my hyung's hips tightly, pulling out slowly and then thrusting in hard, making him keen in a high pitch. I thrust harder and faster, following the encouragement spilling from Jongup-hyung's mouth. The sound of skin hitting skin filled my ears, mixing with our moans, and drowned out the rest of the world, until I felt that heat again. I thrust in hard, pressing myself in deep. Jongup-hyung let out a loud yelp and his muscles tightened around me, milking another release out of me.

Slowly, I pulled out, gasping at the sensation. Jongup-hyung tried to turn and nearly fell. I grabbed him, somehow find the strength to lift him up and set him on the counter. We both gulped down air, trying to remember how to breathe. I looked down at myself and blinked.

“I'm still hard....” _Painfully so._

“Me too,” Jongup-hyung echoed.

I looked up at him. Sure enough, he was just as hard as I was. I paused, looking at him sitting on the edge of the counter... the edge of the counter that was just level with my hips. I locked eyes with him, arching a brow.

“More?” I asked softly.

Jongup-hyung didn't say a word, just gripped the back of his knees and lifted his legs, spreading himself open before me. I pulled him forward a little more and slid back inside, once more claiming his mouth with mine. We moaned into each other, hands grasping for purchase. I could already feel my climax moving closer. I shifted my position, stabilizing myself so that I could grip his manhood in my free hand, stroking him in time with my thrust. Jongup-hyung's moans got louder and more high-pitched. We released again, both of us practically shouting. 

I pulled out of him, my length finally softening, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He nuzzled into my sweat-damp hair and chuckled softly in my ear.

“Damn, that was good...”

I gave a weak laugh and stood, my legs shaking. I carefully helped Jongup-hyung down from his perch, and we supported each other as we limped across the combined kitchen/living room to collapse on the couch, out limbs tangling together. Exhaustion swept over me and I was asleep almost at once, Jongup-hyung's head pillowed on my chest.

I woke up to the flare of the florescent light above us and the sound of Daehyun-hyung's hysterical laughter. I could hear Youngjae-hyung mocking him, probably calling him an asshole. He usually does. I didn't care. I just wanted to go back to sleep. Jongup-hyung snuggled closer into my embrace, whining softly. I didn't open my eyes until a gentle hand brushed the hair from my forehead. Yongguk-hyung stood above me, frowning.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, Daehyun-hyung's laughter finally dying down in the background.

“Tired,” I croaked, my throat feeling rough and dry.

He nodded as if he understood all too well. My eyes drooped again, and I felt the comforting weight of a blanket settle on us. The smell of Yongguk-hyung's cologne surrounded me as a gentle, loving kiss was pressed against my lips.

“Sleep well, Junhong.”


End file.
